guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bladed Trapper
Template:Drunken Master In skill descriptions, we follow the in-game precedent of listing variables at attributes 0...12, not 0...15 like in the official game update notes. For the EotN title skills, that corresponds to ranks 0...8 in the title. —Dr Ishmael 01:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :If this is a wiki for GW, why not use the rank 0-10 as it does in game? Wouldn't that help confused players?? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Bladed Trapper ( ) . ::When you learn a new PvE skill, it shows the max at rank 8, like newly unlocked normal skills show rank 12 for the attributes.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) For standard skills, the first time a character on an account learns the skill (or you unlock it with Balthazar faction), you get a "Skill Unlocked!" box, where it shows the green numbers as "X...Y", where X is the value at attribute 0 and Y at attribute 12. PvE-only skills don't get this box, so there's no direct in-game precedent for listing their variables (unless you've seen somewhere in-game that shows 0...10?). However, research using Signet of Illusions has shown that an attribute rank of 12 equates to a title rank of 8 for 10-rank titles (Sunspear and the 4 EotN titles), and 10 for 12-rank titles (Kurzick/Luxon). That is why, in descriptions for PvE-only skills, we list the variables from title ranks 0...8 for 10-rank titles and 0...10 for 12-rank titles. ::@Naz: Actually, it doesn't. It brings up the "Equip new skill?" box, where it shows the variables as a single value corresponding to your current title rank only. PvE-only skills don't get "unlocked," so there's no unlock box. —Dr Ishmael 20:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm, I thought it did. I knew it had no "unlocked", but I could have sworn the 0-8 values were in-game somewhere...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's what I thought too, which is why I went and completed a PvE skill quest (Destructive Research) on one of my less-played characters to get a screenshot. But no, it only shows the numbers for your current rank, no range at all. —Dr Ishmael 21:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC)